


夜笙歌

by xiaoshuang



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshuang/pseuds/xiaoshuang





	夜笙歌

幽暗的烛光跳动在抹了香油的散鞭上，发出喑哑的呻吟。狭窄的暗室容纳不下细小的嗡鸣和在体内涌动的暗流，于是就如同泄洪一般，一发不可收拾。日常得到良好养护的皮鞭倒映出一片白花花的肉体，扭曲，绝望。  
打开的反光板，正在多个角度运作的摄像机红光闪烁，收音用的话筒被降到很低的位置，将男人的喘息声音一个不落的收了进去，又通过扩音装置回荡在空旷场内。正对着下体的摄像头表面已经被一滴滴沿着裸露在外的线头留下的浊液完全包裹，失去了它本来的功效。  
男子穿着整齐的西装，坐在老爷椅上，单手撑着头，翘着二郎腿，状似漫不经心的看着手上ipad里面的影像。  
那是里面是每个摄像机传导过来的实时影像，将囚室当中的一切都送到了面前，影像分割成井字形，中间的那格最大，活生生像了那剥皮削骨的井田。九具不同角度的肉体在镜头下辗转呻吟，要是此刻有人推门进来，就会发现出道三年接连斩落一座新人奖两座男配角的喻大明星，此刻就像是剥去衣服的妓女，腰肢摇摆、体态婀娜，可惜从里到外都像是腐朽了千年的棺材，臭气熏天。  
总之这事放在喻文州身上是及其稀奇的，颜值过关，演技爆表，性格还是圈里面难得的暖男，二十出头大好年华，无论是拍戏还是上床只有别人倒贴过来的分。就算是娱乐圈里面的污秽事儿就像个得了艾滋的美艳婊子，谁都得去搞一搞沾一身腥气才能跟条活鱼一样游下去，无论是自愿还是被迫。  
可是无论谁都不想把自己搞成一条咸鱼，涂上盐巴晒干了咋都翻不了身，最后只能和老腊肉炒炒一起下锅。  
这边喻大明星自己把自己晒成咸鱼干抄了端上桌，那厢倒也是荤素不忌的下了嘴。说到这叶大导演也是圈子里面难得一见的妙人，十八岁出道，那时候的圈子里面还远没有现在那么“干净”，道上的人比比皆是，娱乐圈对他们来说只是用来洗钱的工具和玩物，要谁死谁死，一句话都不用。听说这位要演技有演技要颜值有颜值的明星以如同火箭一样的速度蹿红，问题是还一直稳坐钓鱼台，从来没碰过一点荤。直到三年前被老东家雪藏，当天买了机票毫不犹豫奔向美国，转战导演行业，一部山水大片享誉中外，一举翻盘，成为现在炙手可热的大导演。  
而这样的导演正纹丝不动的坐在椅子上，用着自己所爱的东西，拍摄一个仿佛三级片现场的东西。  
那双日常拿着笔和剧本，在片场建立起一个又一个世界的手指现在正拂过ipad上面的淫靡镜头，自从这场哑剧开始之后就没变化过一下的眉头终于微微皱起，他开口，写作调侃读作严厉的语气仿佛让人看到了白天那个在片场容不得一丝不满意的叶导：  
“我想没人逼你干这些事，文州。”他的手指点了点屏幕，声音透过耳膜揉进身体，顿时如同丘比特的魔药，比那什么情趣玩具有用的多，喻文州全身上下都泛起红来，男人看着他的反应，意味不明的挑了挑嘴角，“你是不是巴望着我下场指导？”  
话虽这么说，男人只是调整了一下坐姿，正靠在椅背上，将一直拿在手中ipad放了下来，双手拍了拍没有什么褶皱的衣服，摆出了一个可以上春晚的坐姿。  
视线灼热，喻文州觉得自己正对着男人视线的屁股烫的快要烧起来，在后穴抽插的手指被穴肉裹紧，轻轻移动一下就能给主人带来腰酸腿软的刺激。  
简直像是被喂了药一样，喻文州仰起脸，脸颊绯红，腰肢下陷，背上的蝴蝶骨弯出好看的弧度，在屁股翘的更加高的同时，埋在后穴里面的手指也将跳蛋推到了一个新的深度。原本就跪着的膝盖往旁边挪了挪，双腿大张的姿势让他的整个下体都一览无余，如同被调教好的奴隶，坦然的把自己的一切全部交给自己的主人掌控。  
但是目光是在太强烈，大腿在视线下抖得越发强烈，几乎都要跪不住。原本紧紧闭上的双眼忍不住张开一条缝，正正对上了镜头里面浑身赤裸身上布满汗珠的自己，和不知道什么时候走进囚室里的叶修。  
这个男人正紧紧盯着那在烛光渲染之下透出水色的屁股，和紧紧咬住探入手指的穴口。手指旁边探出来的粉红色电线，正以肉眼可见的程度震动，叶修甚至有去揉揉男人小腹的冲动，看看能不能从那一段紧致滑腻的腰腹上摸到一个微微凸起的硬物，然后狠狠将硬物抵在手心，去揉捏那段让人爱不释手的腰。在施力的那一瞬间，男人的小腹会瞬间绷紧显出浅浅的腹肌，穴口的边缘会紧张到发白，支撑着身体的膝盖会忍不住向两边划，地面上则会留下一膝大小的水痕，支撑着身体的那一只手臂终于支撑不住的软倒下去，前身的倒伏则让他的屁股彻底暴露在烛光之下，男人会咬着嘴唇闷哼一声，就像是带着哭腔的恳求。  
——多一点，再多一点，触碰我，抚摸我，进入我，操哭我。

实际上就这样的视线就快让喻文州的羞耻心快要爆棚，更别提轻触在穴口，正在发白的褶皱上揉摁的手指。  
“叶修......”从喉咙里面发出的气音已经颤抖的几乎听不出来原来的意思，喻文州只觉得从脚尖到自己的声带完全罢工，气流通过声带无法震动，只能无奈的吻过舌尖，透过嘴唇，消失在空气中，让男人的脆弱暴露无遗。  
“放松。”叶修的声音就像是白天在片场里面和演员说戏一样的认真，他顺着喻文州的手指的角度进入后穴，里面的紧致和温软让他忍不住倒吸了一口气，接着就像掩饰什么一样，在两个指节进入之后，缓慢的绕圈触碰着寻找着什么，“自己也别停，记得看镜头，现在才知道害羞吗。你可不是希望我‘下场指导’很久了吗，文州？”  
——叶修正像一个对待一个新人一样对待他，那样温柔的、耐心的。将全新的他引导进这个领域，然后等着他沦陷、堕落，成为他的附庸。这样的认知让喻文州忍不住哑着嗓子发出一声低吟，紧接着后穴摸索的手指停了停，喻文州忍不住扭头，看了过去。  
“看镜头。”叶修半张脸隐藏在烛光的阴影里面，看不清楚表情，语气不再是那样的大导演，而是更加危险的......  
接下来感受到的事情让喻文州根本无法继续思考下去，叶修的手指引过旁边的两根手指，抵上了刚刚找到的那个肉穴中小小硬物，紧接着原本处于跪坐状态的叶修直接附上了喻文州的背部，西装外套被他搭在了刚刚坐的老爷椅上，纯白色的衬衫吸饱了男人背上的汗水，变得透明贴身，隐隐勾勒出美好的肌肉线条，西装裤里面明显的灼热凸起隔着喻文州的手背抵着穴口，又不住的上下磨蹭，进退两难。  
男人低笑，抬眼看看镜头里面的喻文州，又低头咬上男人的耳垂，用喑哑的声音命令，“自己摁下去，乖。”  
放在椅子上的ipad兀自播放，中间最大的一块视频上赤裸的男人如同野兽一样趴跪，背上压着一个衣装整齐的男人，他高高昂起头，露出脆弱的脖颈，正对镜头的胸膛上点点白浊清晰无比，快感似乎来的太突然，尖叫声只能卡死在喉口，放大，回荡。而身居上位的男人一只手固定住身下男人的腰腹，手指按压着胸前的乳头，侧头咬住男人颈侧，一丝血色蜿蜒而下。

叶修把还在高潮余韵的喻文州翻了过来，手指恶作剧般的在前列腺上碾了碾，才带着男人的手指抽出来，这番动作配合着没有关掉的跳蛋，意料之中的得到男人浑身上下的颤抖，又一个小高潮。混着润滑和肠液的手指，点过龟头，划过胸膛，最后按在被男人咬的有些红肿的唇上，眼神还未聚焦的男人乖顺的将手指含入口中，眼角还未褪去的绯红像极了春末的荼蘼，艳丽狷狂中透着盛极而衰的腐败气息，手指挑动着舌头，一丝来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出，被男人吻去。  
用舌代替了手指，吻上男人的唇，叶修牵过喻文州的手，按在自己的皮带扣上，一片冰凉将男人的神智唤了回来。叶修最后在那唇上咬了咬，松开了忘记呼吸的男人，过于投入的喻文州甚至被勾出了舌头，在对方的唇角舔了舔才收了回来。眼睛重新聚焦，面前的男人再不是那一副淡定自如的样子，那双似乎只注视着剧本的眼睛里面充满了欲望，清清晰晰的倒映着自己。  
手上的冰凉让火燃烧的更烈，男人却没有下一步的动作，将一切的主动权都交给了对方——当时喻文州要求的只是拍一部片，可没邀请过气的叶大影帝一起做男主。反而是将心思明摆出来的喻大明星勾了唇，挣脱男人根本没有什么力气的手，握住西装裤的隆起上下撸动起来。另一只手勾过男人的脖子，继续刚刚那个结束过早的吻。

金属搭扣落到地上，发出响亮的声响，被扩音器捕捉到，震的人耳膜发疼。

跳蛋被粗暴的扯出来，无辜的躺在地上继续震动。之前扩张的过分好了些，进入的的时候只是胀的发疼，像是嵌入了什么不应该存在的东西，却又疼的熨帖，就像是两个人无比契合的灵魂。叶修的阴茎形状很漂亮，顶端微微翘起，很容易就能进入无法触碰到的深度。  
那双膝盖跪的微微红肿的腿自发的盘上男人的腰，摄像头正正好的对上两个人交合的地方。那穴里面的紧致让克制了很久的男人再也无法停止住自己的行动，跟何况身下男人总是刻意的去用脚后跟点他的后腰，随着缓慢的进入故意发出软成水的叫声。于是便引的那根阴茎毫不留情的一次一次干到最深处，被过度使用的穴口摩擦的发红，很显然是肿了起来，而阴茎进出时每次都能带出粉嫩的穴肉，然后被更加粗暴的塞回去。  
叶修吻上刚刚咬下的齿印，那儿已经不再流血，却留下了两颗犬齿的血印。喻文州伸下去抚慰自己的手被叶修拍开，只能去拉扯自己的乳头获得快感，在后穴运动的东西存在感实在太过鲜明，仿佛男人浑身上下的感觉末梢都集中移动到那儿去了，连凸起的青筋都能清清楚楚的感受到。没人可怜的阴茎戳在叶修的小腹上，只能靠简单的摩擦去获取快感。

蜡烛燃尽了最后一滴烛油，冒出了最后几颗火星子。  
室内重归黑暗。

 

浴室里面水汽缭绕，喻文州擦着头发从里面走出来，水珠被地毯吸收，他随意的把毛巾搭在肩膀上，拍上了背对他坐着的男人的肩。  
“剪片子？”  
“在看你几年前拍的gv。”男人回头轻轻的在他唇上点了一下，“看的我都硬了。”  
“别闹，快去洗澡。”  
“洗完澡让我闹吗，喻大影帝？”  
“......快去！”


End file.
